You Slip, I Slide
by remedyofpain
Summary: She went to the park of possibilities it always helped her with her problems. And now she needed it more than ever, because he was slipping away.


**A/N Ok, I know I should be working on "Consequences" and "Three" but, I just got inspired reading a oneshot. I would like to thank wish on a star xo, again, for editing it etc, without her, it would've been blah! We're going to have a brand new story coming out, so watch out for it! It's going to be awesome! So, uhh, you can just continue to read now……**

_

* * *

_

XD

**Title: **You slip, I slide

**Author: **remedyofpain

**Ratings:** T, just to make sure…..

**Summary: **She went to the park of possibilities; it always helped her with her problems. And now she needed it more than ever, because he was slipping away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical, sorry to burst your bubble…..

_XD_

**

* * *

**

You Slip, I Slide

She sat at the top of the slide, her heart leaping with every beat it made. It was bound to leap right on out of her mouth with the rate it was going. She didn't know whether she should climb back down the handles, or just slide on down and run over to the swings like she usually did. But this time, it was different. She shivered as she zipped up her jacket and crossed her arms, staring at the swings intently. She hair flying with the, now howling, wind.

_Should I?_ She asked herself over and over again. She couldn't, she wouldn't. This was her thinking spot. It usually helped her with every decision she'd have to make. But not today, this one was much too important to just slide down and head on home, avoiding the swings.

She slowly collected her thoughts, thinking of how the little slide was going to help her now. Sharpay had just gotten the lead in a new Broadway show she had auditioned for earlier that month. The only problem was, it was all the way over in New York. It was everything she had wanted and had worked for. With every step she took, she was positive this was what she wanted to do; it was much like what she had done to be sitting on top of the slide, in the park, in the middle of the night. Now that she was on top, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to slide down this stupid slide and get on with her life in New York, but she couldn't just leave Ryan. Ryan, poor Ryan, who was now lying on a hospital bed with a concussion, a few broken ribs and as an added bonus, a broken wrist.

But, she couldn't just go to New York and leave the person who had helped her up the handle bars in the first place, lying on a hospital bed unconscious. As much as she wanted to slide on down, she wanted to climb back down the handle bars and run to the hospital. She didn't find it fair, why did fate choose the moment Ryan got into an accident, to come knocking on her door of opportunity? She sat there numbly, averting her eyes from the swing set, to the sky. The beautiful night sky.

She wondered if her brother would even wake up. He'd been knocked out cold for an entire week. The only thing that kept her believing he was even alive was his beeping monitor. Their parents didn't know, they were over in Japan having the time of their lives. She doubted they'd come back anytime soon. She had tried calling, but she only got their voice mails. She didn't even bother leaving a message because she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

She remembered the day exactly, Thursday April 13th. Sharpay was cleaning up the theatre with Kelsi, being the head of the drama club and all, and because the cleaners were sick. Ryan had disappeared and Sharpay didn't even bother to look for him. She figured he was somewhere doing some boy thing. She moved some of props back where they belonged. She and Kelsi were both singing songs from Wicked; they went to see it for Kelsi's seventeenth birthday. You'd never think she was older than Sharpay, or Ryan for that matter, by a few months…..

Sharpay remembered how they were both belting out notes from 'Defying Gravity' moments before Sharpay's cell phone rang, declaring silence. She didn't remember the phone call, but she remembered seeing herself dropping her phone and falling to the ground herself, finding it hard to breathe. She couldn't see anything, everything was just big blobs; her vision was blurred as Kelsi ran up to help her off the ground. She could see Ryan, getting knocked off his bicycle and almost getting crushed to death, in her head.

The scene was playing over and over in her mind, constantly horrifying her. It was like one of those scary movies Ryan had tricked her into watching, just to laugh at her reaction. At the mention of Ryan, she saw him, standing next to Kelsi, urging her to get up; laughing how she was being a total _wuss _about it.

She mustered the little strength she had left and shoved Kelsi aside. She stumbled out of the theatre, lost and confused. Kelsi followed her, for lack of anything else to do. Both girls ignored the pointing fingers and immediate whispering of the students as they pushed their way through they over crowded hallway.

Everyone had come to see the show, Ice Queen Melt Down, in a school near you! Kelsi drove Sharpay, as fast as she could to the hospital after she heard Sharpay mumble "Hospital." over and over again. She didn't ask any questions; no, she figured it wasn't the right time. Instead, she went back to school and explained to the teachers that Sharpay had some kind of emergency and had to leave school immediately.

She remembered crying into the arms of a stranger, being more of a comfort to her, than her parents ever would. She remembered not speaking to anyone for the past week. Tonight was in fact the fist time she had been out of the hospital for the past 7 days, 15 hours, 39 minutes and 17 seconds.

She hadn't moved from her brother's side, squeezing his hand, hoping that he'd somehow jump back to life, like how he used to when they were younger and he was pretending to be dead. After the first two days, Sharpay had lost most of her hope. She was now, just an empty face, sitting there, huddled in her brother's hospital room, staring at his ghostly pale face, his some what budging eyes, and listening to her new lullaby, his heart monitor.

**----xXoOoXx----**

She held on to the sides of the slide; she was ready to go down. Who knows if Ryan was going to wake up anyways? She knew what she couldn't do. She couldn't just slide down and move on with her life, leaving her brother behind, forgotten in the cold. She owed him his life. He was there for her, even if she always stole the spotlight from him, even if she had never done anything to show him she cared and loved him. This was her chance to show him that she _did_ care, behind her heavy makeup and fiery attitude. She reached into her jacket pocket and answered her vibrating cell phone.

"Hello? Sharpay?" It was Lindsey, the nurse who was in charge of Ryan. She and Sharpay became close after the past week.

"It's Ryan, he woke up!" She didn't give her a chance to speak. Sharpay slammed her cell phone shut and stuffed it back into her jacket pocket. She leaned back and looked down at the handle bars leading up to the top of the slide, and then she looked down the slide itself. She looked down the handle bars, then back down the slide.

Her heart was pounding and her head was throbbing. She didn't have time for this; she had to go see Ryan! She looked down both sides of the slide once more and did the only thing she could've done. She compromised. She held on to the right side of the slide with both hands and jumped off; running out of the park, in the direction of the hospital.

Because letting Ryan know just how much she cared was exactly what she'd do, Broadway show'll be damned.

_

* * *

_

XD

**A/N Ok, thanks for reading, and please review!! I need to know whether or not you like it! hugs reader Thanks again! Ohh and thanks, again to wish on a star xo for editing it for me. She's the bomb! Check out her latest story When Dreams Defer, it's awesome on the outside and angst centered on the inside….. It was an attempted joke ok?!?! **

**Make me smile and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Lots-a-luv,**

**Ash **

**Aka**

**remedyofpain**


End file.
